Drilling pipe, drill collars, and other types of pipes used on an oil rig or other type of drilling site may be suspended from a slotted structure, referred to as a “fingerboard”. Latches that span the slots of the fingerboard may be used to retain sets of pipes in a storage position, then opened to allow movement of the pipes. Use of a fingerboard structure may reduce the use of space on a rig floor or other surface of a drilling site for storage of pipes, while use of latches on the fingerboard structure may prevent pipes from falling from the fingerboard structure toward the rig floor, causing potentially catastrophic damage.
While implementations are described in this disclosure by way of example, those skilled in the art will recognize that the implementations are not limited to the examples or figures described. It should be understood that the figures and detailed description thereto are not intended to limit implementations to the particular form disclosed but, on the contrary, the intention is to cover all modifications, equivalents, and alternatives falling within the spirit and scope as defined by the appended claims. The headings used in this disclosure are for organizational purposes only and are not meant to be used to limit the scope of the description or the claims. As used throughout this application, the word “may” is used in a permissive sense (i.e., meaning having the potential to) rather than the mandatory sense (i.e., meaning must). Similarly, the words “include”, “including”, and “includes” mean “including, but not limited to”.